Marceline and The Scream Queens (First Class)
by DjMomonzHere
Summary: Before And Aftermath of the Mushroom War. 3 different Girls w/ different life but with the same dream. Marceline Abadeer, Ember McLain & Sally McKnight (Marceline & The Scream Queens: First Class) Join them in their Adventure/Musical Story. Expressing to achieve something.
1. Author's Note 1

_**AN: Hey! Guys…! This Story is Epic LOLs XD and I have some OC's …So Review if you want to and THIS IS Rated T cause some major language and stuff -_-"…You've BEEN WARNED!**_

And Oh… Please Review anything…I Mean ANYTHING!...

For Example…

* * *

**AnonymousKi****d34567: OMG! Your story is just awesome! Love it!**

**Idon'tknow234: Haha! This is Epic! **

**LovinIcecream?: edrftvgbhjnbgfcfvgbhjbcfvgbh nj**

But not this…

For Example…

**Unappropriate98765456: F*ck This Story! I'm Outta here!**

**SickWeirdo12367890: STFU! D*ck! Dfgjyuvytftedyy**

Yeah…! You could Review Stuff but not foul language ok!

* * *

_**AND Oh! This Story is a Musical/Tragedy/Romance/Family/Friendship/Humor/Adventure...**_

**xXxX PeaceOut! XxXxX**


	2. 1 Marceline Abadeer

_**Marceline Abadeer.**_

* * *

Long Time Ago where Mushroom War is released and everybody is infected or in many case Die! Marceline is half demon and half human, She is a 17 year old teenager; she is save when she is young by her father in the mushroom war but some Drama Bomb incident pursue her to move with the wreck OOO.

Is she really alone? Or Will somebody is there for her?

* * *

"How about some little music Mr. Hambo? To brighten up the day" Marceline hugging her beloved teddy bear.

She put some disc on her music player that she found long time ago after the war and sings.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me-_

*Suddenly Her Phone Rings*

"Hello?"

"Hiya, Marceline!"

"Uh, why are you calling me dad?"

"Is it bad to call my dearest daughter?"

"It's been 5 years since that fries thing and why the sudden call?"

"Just come to the Nightosphere, I have some business to talk to you"

"Ok. Fine, Whatever"

*The Phone Hang up*

"Jeez, Mr. Hambo what could he possibly want?" Marceline sighs and walks ahead to her wall and draws a Phil Face and she douse it with some bug milk and she chant _"Maloso vobis cum et cum spiritum" _

"Bye Mr. Hambo, Now Schwable don't ever pee on Mr. Hambo" Marceline said as her walls widened and inside a demonic and fiery place called Nightosphere and she entered.

* * *

~Many demonic creatures and demons she seen and someone call her name…

"My lady, Welcome back in the Nightosphere your father said that you must wear these proper attire clothes" the Maid said welcoming Marceline.

"Welcome indeed" Marceline sigh and follows her maid inside a volcanic structure and inside of it is a big house.

"Nothing's change since I left" Marceline said to herself and entered her room and change her clothes to a mild black dress. Someone knocked on her door.

"Come In!" She said.

"Marceline, My dearest daughter I want you to introduce you to the Underworld Kingdom later" Hunson said making a sly look.

"Don't do that sly look again Dad! You look like old man Jenkins" Marceline said and laughs.

"Rest his soul!" Hunson said "NAH?! I devoured his soul!" he said doing demonic look while somebody came running and knock the door.

"Lord Hunson, The board of Underworld Kingdom is here with their King, They are at the Grand meeting room" The Butler said.

"Now we're ready, c'mon now Marcy" Then the two walk together.

They enter a huge room with big rounded table.

"Monster Ladies and Demon men, I introduce you my only daughter Marceline Abadeer my heir to my throne" Marceline was quite shocked and other was whispering.

"Wait? You're daughter is a half human isn't she? Sector 48 says _No Heir should be throne The Nightosphere itself, if she/he has a human blood in themselves" _The duke of Underworld said and thus making Hunson angry

"NO! EVEN SHE HAS A HUMAN BLOOD SHE IS STILL A DEMON!" Hunson said angrily and turn into a large monster.

"Dad, just calm down" Marceline whispered his dad and Hunson turned back to normal and was calmed but he's gripping hardly in his hands.

"Now, Now Hunson as you know we respect highly of the rules of monarchy but she has a human gene and she may banished in Nightosphere unless….." The King of Underworld said making a sly smile.

"Unless…she marries a royalty!" Hunson said sadly.

"Correction Hunson, so what would be it? Marry her to somebody and will reign the Nightosphere or She will be banished here in Nightosphere forever" The Underworld King said.

"Yes! She shall be wed" Hunson said and gripping his hands hardly and Marceline was shocked.

"I have someone will suite for her, my son The Prince of Underworld" The Underworld King said.

"NOOOOOOOO! Dad you can't, you can't do this" Marceline said.

"I'm doing this for the sake of the Nightosphere and for your future!" Hunson said.

"NO! YOU ARE JUST DOING THIS FOR YOURSELF, YOU NEVER EVEN CARED FOR ME AS YOUR DAUGHTER! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!" Marceline screamed and stomp away.

"I'm sorry for my daughter's behavior, so by 3 days she shall meet your son and our Kingdoms will be uniting as one!" Hunson said.

"Make sure of it, now this meeting is Adjourn" The Underworld King said and all of the staff walks away.

_**I'm Sorry Marceline! **_Hunson said to himself while he was alone.

*Meanwhile…

"Um, Milady? Why the rush? Are you leaving the Nightosphere already?" The maid said.

"Yes Fifi, take care of Mother's pictures for me, I won't coming back again" Marceline said performing a Phil face and douse a bug milk and she chant _"Maloso vobis cum et cum spiritum" _and a portal opens.

"Wait Milady! I guess this is it, Take this, be safe Milady!" The maid said giving a small envelope and Marceline took it.

"Goodbye Fifi Thanks for caring for me and everything" Marceline said and heads to the portal.

*And….

Marceline came back to her abode home but…

"Mr. Hambo we are leaving before my father gets here and insist me to get married, c'mon Schwable" Marceline said ripping her black dress and change, she wears an open plaid, button-up shirt with a T-shirt underneath, blue pants, sneakers and a sports gray cap adorned with a picture of a horse breathing fire. She styles her hair in a bun (Yeah! The one she wears in VIDEO MAKERS)

She held the black back pack and took Hambo and Schwable.

"C'mon guys we are running away!" she said to Hambo her teddy bear and Schwable her zombie dog.

And She Left a note and headed to the door the sign of she's leaving.

*An Hour Later…

Hunson Abadeer comes to Marceline's house hoping she'll find her there but…

There was nobody there but a letter…

* * *

_Dear Dad,_

_Don't search for me and I choose_

_To run away than to get married_

_I still mad at you, you don't even_

_Know what I like or what I've been _

_Through without Mom_

_I just wish Mom didn't die!_

_She deserves more and …_

_I just wish I was the one who died._

_And the thing is I want to be a Rock star! _

_Don't worry about me; I can take care of myself_

_I'm a big girl now!_

_Goodbye Forever Dad…_

_-Marceline_


	3. 2 Ember McLain

_**Ember McLain.**_

* * *

A Long time ago Before the Mushroom war Ember McLain is a 16 year old girl who is often bullied by popular girls and she dreams that someday she will become a rock star and people will know her and scream her name aloud.

Will her dreams be come true? Or an ash will crush her dreams?

* * *

"Um… Ember, I know we've been friends and I like you?" Aaron said.

"What do you mean?" Ember was confused.

"Ember McLain! Would you mind going out with me?" He said and knelt down. Ember then blush.

"Uh…." Ember dumbly said. "Uh…I mean…" she added.

"FUCK YEAH! She'll go! Um…sorry" Marjorie said.

"It's alright and Ron I'll go!" Ember said and Aaron was jumping all around and was happy.

"HOORAY! THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL IN THE WORLD FINALLY SAID YES!" Aaron screamed.

"Hush! This Sunday 7:00 pm at the movies, I'll wait for you" Ember said and Aaron wink.

"You don't have to wait Babe, I'll be early" Aaron said and they all left.

*It was September Night, At the Movies where Ember is waiting for someone to arrive.

"Geez, the movies have started its 7:30 pm! What could possibly happen to him?" Ember said to herself.

She waited and waited…

"It's 10:00 pm, He's just running late" Ember said to herself.

And Waited…

"12:00 midnight, that does it, I'm going home!" Ember said to herself and walks way while crying.

*The Next Day...

In School, Ember McLain was walking and she sees many students looking at something, Ember's curiosity turn and she check what's going on. When she sees it she was shocked

"Ember, please let me explain this" Aaron said.

"So that's why you didn't come! I've waited and worried about what might happen to you and you are just partying real hard and kissing Cherrie your ex!" Ember angrily said and a group of popular students came with smiles on their faces especially Cherrie.

"So darling Ron, are you satisfied what happen yesterday party" Cherrie said.

"No Ember, don't listen to her, the party is just a—…" he said not finishing what he says.

"And oh Ember darling I'm sorry you're not invited to my party yesterday it was so wild and Aaron is such a wild kisser" Cherrie said and Ember walks starts crying.

"Ember! I can explain, Wait-…" He said trying to convince Ember but Ember was very angry…

"You will remember what have you done to me, you will remember my Name" Ember said and her face was build in anger.

[After what happen something changed Ember, once a smart, nerdy, kind hearted girl became rebellious and bears hatred within her heart]

* * *

Her brown hair put into a ponytail at the top of her hair head held back, she has two locks of hairs framing her face which look like a sharp angled _M_ and purple lipstick. Her clothing has change too, consisting of a black choker around her neck, a black one-shouldered tank top exposing her midriff, one long glove that covers most of her right arm and one black bracelet on her left arm. She also wears a pair of what appear to be leather pants with a silver belt and skull boots.

*In School…

Many Students whispers and talking while the new Ember passes by…

Ember was standing In front of her locker and Cherrie and her Friends was smiling and laughing at her.

"What a Weirdo! Who is she? Must be new here" Cherrie said not knowing it was Ember.

"Hello Flirt, Don't know me? The girl you used to bullied!" Ember said and Cherrie raised her eyebrows.

"McLame? Oh God! Where are you going? Trick or treating?" Cherrie said and notices Ember's new look "Oh wait, Does Ember wants his prince charming back but chooses me!" Cherrie said in a childish voice and Cherrie approach Ember Eyes to eyes and face to face.

Ember was angry slaps Cherrie's face THRICE!

"Listen Biatch, You're dealing with the new me and I am so full of you trying to push me around" Ember said and she hold the locks hair of Cherrie tightly.

"Ouch! Let go off my hair you sick freak!" Cherrie said Ember let go of Cherrie's hair and Ember push Cherrie aside in the locker.

"Hey Slut! How many dicks you suck in one night?" Ember said ready to slap Cherrie's face again but someone stops her.

"Ember stop it! What happen to you?" Aaron said and Ember looks at him in an angry way.

"I'm out! You two are lovely couple of SHIT, you two are meant for each other!" Ember said and runs away.

*A while Cherrie and her friends talking about something…

"I hate that girl!" Cherrie said applying crème in her face.

"Man! You could see that Ember girl Bitchslapped Cherrie!" Carlos said and laughs.

"SHUTUP" Cherrie said and Carlos snickered.

"I wanna kill that Bitch!" Cherrie angrily said.

"Hmmmm" Jet said an evil and he thinks.

*That Night in Ember's Home, She was alone and She was singing while crying…

_It was, it was September  
Wind blows, the dead leaves fall  
to you, I did surrender  
Two weeks, you didn't call..._

_Your life goes on without me  
my life, a losing game  
But you should, you should not doubt me  
you will remember my name_

_Oh, Ember, you will remember  
Ember, one thing remains  
Oh, Ember, so warm and tender  
you will remember my name_

_Your heart, your heart abandoned  
you're wrong, now bear the shame  
like dead trees, in cold December  
nothing but ashes remain..._

_Oh, Ember, you will remember  
Ember, one thing remains  
Ember, so warm and tender  
you will remember my name_

_Oh ohh! Oh!_

_Ember, you will remember  
Ember, one thing remains  
Ember, so warm and tender  
you will remember my name  
Yeah! You will remember my name,_

She folds the paper of her lyrics of the song and she held it in her hands, she was thinking of Aaron and her in her memory and she cries and cries and of desperation she falls asleep but someone in a black mask spilling gasoline in Ember's house…

"Goodbye Ember McLain" Unknown voice said and held a match and fires it up and throws it in Ember's house while Ember was sleeping heavily…

* * *

Reporter: _Witnesses says that the fire starts in midnight and the firemen sees burnt body holding something but when the firemen open its arms the burnt body turns a small ember and it died, But what is the reason of this tragic events? Murder or Suicide?_


	4. 3 Sally McKnight

_**Sally McKnight.**_

* * *

Before The Mushroom War a girl named Sally McKnight is a 17 year old and is a Vampire/Witch and also she studied Wicca. She was once in a Band Called Hex Girls where she called by name "Thorn" and the strategy starts when scientists have discovered a usual bomb that can create a total mass destruction.

Can she survive of the world of War?

* * *

The whole world was totally insane and Countries were fighting over territory and everyone was using atomic weapons and thus it called the bloody _Mushroom War._

*While everyone was panicking that moment, Sally is crying and hugging her friend Dusk who is her Band mate and Best Friend almost going to die.

"Dusk! Don't you dare closed those eyes! Dusk! Speak to me!" Sally said crying and Dusk move her hand softly into Sally's cheek.

"Thorn, Listen to me, you and Luna get away from here" Dusk softly said.

"I'm not leaving without you!" Sally then cries.

"No! I wouldn't let that, just go!" Dusk said and cries.

"But Dusk-…" Sally said and Dusk covered her mouth.

"Hush, Please go, Do it for my last will" Dusk said and Sally hugs her friend tightly and stands up.

"I won't forget you Dusk!" Sally then turns away and runs leaving Dusk smiling.

"_My Body can be dead but keep my soul instead"_ Dusk was performing a magic and then a moment she died.

*While Sally is running she headed to the woods and sees her Band mate also her best friend Luna. Luna's face and dress was covered with blood.

"What happened to you Luna?" Sally asks.

"Oh God! Thorn, I killed the woman!" Luna said and Sally was shocked.

"What are you talking about?" Sally approached Luna and Luna was wounded.

"I thought…She….And I was…." Luna said and was very shocked.

"Get a grip on yourself, Where is her body?" Sally asks and grips Luna's shoulder.

"A black demon fought me after I accidentally killed her and then the demon turned into a man and takes her dead body…" Luna said then suddenly knelled down.

"Thorn, I swear I didn't mean to kill her…" Luna said and Sally pulled her up…

"Stay with me Luna! Dusk is dead and the woman you accidentally killed is dead and we'll wound up be dead If the Atomic Mushroom is going to be released!" Sally said and Luna snaps out.

"WHAT? Dusk is dead?!" Luna said and Sally nodded.

"C'mon, my dad is waiting for us; He knows where we can live while the war is going to be bloody!" Sally said and they run.

They reach in the middle of the Forest.

"Hey Thorn, Where exactly is your Father? We've been walking and…" suddenly bloods came from Luna's chest.

"LUNA!" Sally screamed Luna was shot by an arrow.

"Ss-aa-ll-yyy! GO" Luna said and shaking from the ground. Sally ran out after Luna what have said.

*Meanwhile…

Luna was bloody in the ground and the enemy's came smiling while Luna grinned.

"Go to Hell! Suckers!" Luna said and a snap from her finger came a big explosion.

Sally heard the explosion came from the forest and she sees her father standing on a shaded tree.

She approached her father with teary eyes from her face…

"Daughter! As a part vampire we will live in the Underworld Kingdom" Her father said. Sally was quiet and still thinks of what happened to her best friends.

"Sally McKnight! Are you listening to me?! Sally what happened to you?" Her father asked. Sally was still quiet and still tears come down from her eyes.

"It's my entire fault" Sally murmured and her father was confused.

"What are you saying? Never mind, let's go now" her father said and opens a portal to the Underworld.

* * *

* For A Many days and Years Past...

~~ From that day on Sally didn't even talk or speak about what happen earlier of the Mushroom War and Sally McKnight would barricade herself in her room.

Sally has always facing her window and would put her earphones and sings a song.

_Sing me to sleep, Sing me to sleep I'm Tired and I want to go bed Sing me to sleep, Sing me to sleep_ -

* But she stops; she heard someone was knocking her door

"Sally? Uncle Hubert wants to talk you" Marissa her cousin said outside Sally's room. Sally didn't even speak or utter a word.

"Sally I know you're in there, I can hear you breathing" Marissa said then Sally opens the door.

"Uncle Hubert is waiting for you in his room" Marissa said and Sally goes to where her father was.

Sally was standing outside her father's room.

"Come in Daughter" Hubert said. Sally goes in.

"Daughter, I know you don't want to talk about what happen earlier in that war but this behavioral of yours is…." Hubert said and Sally raises an eyebrow.

"I'm just worried about you, now I'm sending you to a Psychological Hospital" Hubert said and Sally didn't even respond.

"Don't get mad at me but I'm doing it all for you, Now Tomorrow you are leaving" Hubert said grips his hands tightly and tries not to cry.

Then Sally went outside and sees the gloomy world of Underworld, She went to a Wishing Well where she knelt down and perform a magic.

"_Oh wind spirit I am so lonely, I've been missing them lately, Show me the good memoirs, about me and ours" _Sally performs a magic and inside the well shows vision of Dusk, Luna and Thorn are happy. Sally smiled and cries.

Then someone came behind her…

"What magic is that? Black Magic?" a soft voiced said. Sally turned around and sees a male figure.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" he said and Sally looks on the ground and didn't respond. "Oh now I know your daddy said that don't talk to stranger eh?" he continued and still Sally didn't respond.

"You must be new here, Let me introduce myself" he said and made an elegant bow. "Damien Angelo Resurrect Uremia…" Sally then blush and ran off.

"Wait? What's her problem?" He was confused and someone calls him.

"Prince! You're Highness! The King wants to talk to you!" The maid said and he sighs.

"Alright, Alright... I'll come" He said and walks away while Sally was hiding and staring at him.

* * *

~The Next Day…

Sally was staring at her window and her things were packed. Still Sally was troubled.

_**What is this Odd Feeling? My hearts seems to beats faster? Is this an Infatuation or The one called Love?**_ She thought to herself.

"Ma'm come with us we are from the hospital" the nurse said and took Sally's baggage.

Then Sally went away leaving her family and hoping the trauma will go.


	5. Author's Note 2

_**A/N**_

XxxX

Hey! Guys! I Hope you like it… Just keep reading and feel free to suggest a song that I'll put in the story :))))

Uh… For more info. Just ask me and REMEMBER READER's you may read slang words or any unacceptable for your age! 

**AND Oh. PLS. REVIEW ****ANYTHING****!**

**XxXxX…PEACE OUT!...XxXxX**


	6. 4 The First meeting

**The First Meeting.**

* * *

_**-In a sunny morning **_

*Marceline wound up in the forest…

"Ugh, Where am I? Schwable where did you take me?" Marceline said and Schwable makes a cute puppy looks.

"Ohhh, I couldn't stay mad at that cute little face" Marceline grabs Schwable and petted her dog.

Then Schwable sense something and growls. Marceline heard it also it was like somebody was singing. She stopped and looks to where the voice was coming from.

_Somewhere we went wrong, our love is like a song, but you won't sing along, you've forgotten about us…-_

Marceline saw who was singing, she has a fiery blue ponytailed hair and her style is like a Goth. Marceline was amazed by her…

"Wow! You are amazing!" Marceline praised and the girl was startled.

"Are you talking to me?" The girl said. Marceline makes a dumb look -_-.

"Of course who else?" Marceline was confused.

"You…can see me?" the girl asks. Marceline again makes a dumb look -_-.

"Well, I'm not blind and I don't have any cataracts or something?" Marceline said.

"I'm sorry, it's just that…I'm a ghost!" the girl said. But Marceline was not shocked or scared. "Aren't you even terrified?" The girl added.

"Uh, I've seen worse" Marceline said.

"But how can you see me? Humans can't see me?" The girl said. Marceline was quiet but…

"I'm… a half demon!" the girl was shocked.

"But how come you look like a perfectly human?" The girl asks.

"My mom was a human and…" Marceline looks away and was sad.

"Oh, I get it…I'm sorry"

"It's ok" Marceline smiled… "Oh By the way, what's your name?"

"Uh…I can't actually remember"

"Of Course! Silly me, you're a ghost and ghost can't remember anything in their past life!" Marceline said and snaps her finger. "And I like your style girl! And you have a beautiful voice"

"Thanks" the girl turned sad.

"Did I say something bad?"

"No, I've been wondering..." the girl stared at Marceline.

"`Bout what? Wait...What's the staring face?" Marceline was weird about it.

"I've been a ghost for I don't know a CENTURY maybe! But of all I've talk to, I have this feeling you are very special to me...I guess you are the one..." The girl said. Marceline then blush.

"I'm the one? One what?"

"The one who can help me to regain my memories" The girl excitedly said.

"Um...I don't know about that, I'm sorry I can't help you" Marceline said. There was a silent that moment.

"It's Okay...I'm so stupid, Believing that..." the girl then walks...

"WAIT!" Marceline screamed and the girl stopped. "Just let me think about it, pls. stay for a while" Marceline said and then the girl turned around and smiled.

* * *

~~In the Afternoon. Marceline and The ghost girl were seated in a log and talks...

"You actually look like a 16 year old" Marceline said.

"Really? Some ghost that I've met said that I look like a rocker"

"I've been wondering...How did you actually died?" Marceline was thinking. "Murder or Suicide?" She added.

"That's why I wanted to know how I died and I want to know why did I died"

"Whoever killed you...I'm gonna make sure they will suffer a lot!" Marceline said.

"Thanks...What I need is a clue?"

"Hey! I know...Do you have any things in there?" Marceline asks and the girl pulled out a necklace.

"But this necklace is only I have but I don't have any memories of it..." the girl handing it to Marceline.

"_Ember..._ Ember? Maybe you are Ember" Marceline stared the necklace and see's the necklace has a locket but she cannot open it.

"I guess, the locket is really hard, I've been wanted to open it" The girl said and she wears the necklace back.

"Since I don't know your name...I'm calling you Ember because the name in the locket and your hair is the color of Ember flames" Marceline making an agreement. Then the girl agrees.

"I like the name, It suits me" the girl (Ember is now what we're gonna call her).

* * *

*That Night inside the tent which Marceline and Ember made. Schwable was already sleeping. Marceline pulled out Hambo from her backpack and hugs it.

"You still carry a teddy bear?" Ember laughs.

"This is my treasure of all; when I was a child someone gave this to me but I don't remember who it was..." Marceline was saddened and stares at Hambo.

"I'm sorry...What's its name?" Ember asks.

"Hambo"

"Nice to meet you Mr. Hambo" Ember said and Marceline smiled.

"Oh...It's 10:00 pm...We should sleep now" Marceline lay down and snuggled up Hambo.

"But...Marceline..." Ember smiled seeing Marceline is already asleep.

"Goodnight Marceline, Hambo and Schwable..."

"Marceline...I wish you could stay with me forever" Ember sighs.

* * *

_**(That Morning)**_

"GOOD MORNING...EVERYBODY...Huh?" Marceline notice Ember and Schwable was gone.

But when she gets out of the tent she heard Ember was singing.

_True friends will go__  
to the ends of the earth__  
till they find__  
the things you need  
Friends hang on__  
To the ups and the downs__  
Cuz they got someone__  
to believe in-..._

"You're early...Oh I see...You made friends with Schwable" Marceline seated beside Ember in a Log.

"While you are sleeping I decide to take Schwable for a walk in the woods" Ember petted Schwable.

"Wait...You knew the way out here?" Marceline said and Ember nodded. "Why didn't you say before?"

"You didn't ask!"

"Wait...I've been thinking...I'll help you to regain your memories" Marceline said and Ember quickly hugs Marceline.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Ember was very happy.

"No Problem...But let's stay here for a while...Umm maybe tomorrow after that we're ready to go" Marceline said.

"Thank you Marceline, You're a good friend" Ember hugs again Marceline.

*After that...The two talks about their personal life

"Hey Ember, Do you have any memories?" Marceline said while eating canned beans.

"When I was already a ghost"

"DO TELL!" Marceline commanded.

* * *

_**A/N: READ THE NEXT PAGE...About Ember's Memories as a ghost! (ASHES OF A DREAM)**_


	7. 5 Ashes of a Dream

**Ashes of a Dream.**

* * *

"All right, All right, when I woke up…" Ember said making a vision of flashback.

* * *

_(FLASHBACK TIME)_

(Ember's POV)

I woke up in a smelly chamber. I can't remember anything and I didn't even know my name then a woman approached me.

"Come with me" She commanded. I was confused of course who wouldn't be? I don't know anything. I just followed her.

"Uh…Where are we going?" She then bought me inside a room with many people.

Then a man came and spoke loudly making a speech.

"EVERYONE! You don't remember what happen to you? Am I right?" He said and everyone and I agreed.

"Well that's why you are here, you are rebirth as a ghost" The man said and everyone was whispering and talking.

Dead? Ghost? I was shocked and the man calmed everyone.

"Please everyone…We are helping you to go in the other world" I was confused and I raised my hands.

"Yes! You the emo kid?" He said. Wait what? Do I look like a weirdo or something?

"What do you mean in the other world?"

"It is a place, when the ghost figured out what is the cause of their death, he or she will go to the other world that means…_Heaven_" He said and everyone was amazed but I raised my hand again.

"Um… How can we figure our death?"

"Good question! We will all send you to the Earth world, that is the world where all you born and died!" He said and opens a portal…

"Now Go! Know your cause of death" He ordered and we go through it…

* * *

~In the Earth World~

I was looking in a mirror but I can't see my reflection. It is because I'm a ghost now; I wonder what I look like? Then someone approach me…

"Hi...Do you know where we are?" a ghost girl said to me. She was holding a book and had a long hair and she's wearing a nerdy glasses. This is weird but I have this strange feeling that I know her or something.

"I don't know either?... Um…Are we actually met?" I ask she was confused.

"I don't know…I guess…" she said. We smiled to each other.

"Hey! We're in a town? Amity Park?" We saw may people but they don't see us ghost.

"Yeah…Wait…Lets check that School over there!" She pointed the School. _Amity High School_ but I back down her request.

"I'm sorry, why don't you go in there alone and I'll be here exploring…Maybe I died in this park?" I said, she was sad but…

"It's alright, really! And Maybe I died in that school" She smiled at me and floats in the school.

"Ok. It's alright, I'll just explore and…" I stopped when I saw a couple sitting on the bench holding their hands and they were very sweet. Some feeling was inside of me. Then suddenly I cried…

"Whoa? What happen to me?" I was looking for a handkerchief in my pocket but I took something else…

"What is this? A necklace?" it was a golden Necklace and a name written outside in the locket heart.

"_Ember_" Who is Ember? When I tried to open the locket heart it was very hard to open and still it remained lock. I just wear the locket.

The ghost girl that I just met came running towards me and she was crying?

"I know what happened to me! And I know you…FORGIVE ME!" She said but a fog suddenly appeared and a portal quickly grabs her, she was glowing, I hold her hand…

"You are my best friend…You are-…" But she was already gone.

"WAIT! NO!" I screamed. What was she was going to say to me?

* * *

After Many days or Months I can't figure out my death. The entire ghost I met is already gone, they were very lucky to find out what is the cause of their death. I remained a loner for almost a decade and I explore the rest of the Earth and I can't still know my death.

I grow tired of myself but something changed me…

I was in a forest and there is a one cabin. I go through it and I saw a woman sitting on a rocking chair and carrying her infant. Then she sings a lullaby to her baby. She has a beautiful voice.

_Sing Sweet Nightingale; Sing Sweet Nightingale, High above me, oh sing sweet Nightingale,-_She stopped for there was a knock in the door.

"Sleep now my young one, my precious baby" She said in a soft voice and she goes to the door. While she was away, I approach the baby; the baby is a girl and has a beautiful smile like her mother. I wonder where her father is.

Then there was an arguing voice this made the baby cried, then the mother returned in a teary face.

"Shush, now my dear you won't be lonely anymore, I love you very much" She said to her baby while she is crying. I tried to comfort her but she doesn't notice me and I can't even touch her because I'm a ghost remember?

I stayed in there, All I wanted to listen her how she sings. For over a year the baby is now a 7 year old kid who loves her mother also…

But there was this one day…

In the Evening, She was singing while her daughter is sleeping…

_If I die young, Bury me in satin, Lay me down on a bed of roses, Sink me in the river at dawn, Send me away with the words of a love song - _She stopped and was crying.

I go outside to leave her alone…

I walk in the forest and I saw many war tanks and a large group of army men…

"Gentlemen, Are you ready for the war?" the leader spoke. Everyone nodded.

"The Government approved of the Atomic Mush war, this will be a bloody" the leader spoke. Oh My God! Is this the woman was crying for? Tomorrow will start a war? I'd better hurry to go back in the cabin.

When I returned to the cabin. The woman was writing a message I can sense her being scared, so I lay down beside her daughter to comfort her.

~That Morning~

I Notice she was already gone and her daughter was gone too.

I came running outside and find out everyone was dead, and the weirdest part everybody was mutating into something…

"Am I too late to save them?" I was searching the both of them but I wound up here.

_(END OF FLASHBACK)._


End file.
